bryant825productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diva
}}| colspan=3 style="text-align: center" } - }} ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" | Single by Ashlee Carey |- ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" from the album TBA - }| ! A-side colspan=2 } - }} }| ! B-side colspan=2 } - }} ! Released colspan=2 TBA - }| ! Format colspan=2 } - }} ! Recorded colspan=2 TBA - }| ! Genre colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Length colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Label colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Writer(s) colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Producer colspan=2 } - }} }|yes|Category:Song articles missing an audio sample|}} |- }| ! Certification colspan=2 } - }} ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|bryant825 Productions singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Diva" (2011) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|Ashlee Carey singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Broken-Hearted Girl" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Diva" (2011) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" Music Video - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Diva" at Youtube.com } - } |} } |Category:Single articles with infobox field chart position }} "Diva" is a song by American recording artist Beyoncé Knowles and the upcoming seventh music video single featuring Ashlee Carey (eighth in total). The end of the "Ego" (Remix) video showed a 13 second teaser featuring instrumentals until the song fades out. Background The video for "Diva" was originally handed to Wright as a shoot. As Carey heard about the supposed shoot, she became interested and decided to shoot a video as well (a competition video; "Womanizer"). Though Wright expressed interest in the video, it was ultimately decided that she would work on other projects instead, leaving the video to Carey solely. Carey originally intended to release "Diva" as her debut single because she favored the song the most. Jager felt since Carey was starting out, she should shoot other videos to get comfortable with the camera, as Carey has treated the video like a "baby". After various shoots ("If I Were A Boy", "Sweet Dreams", "Disappear", "Ego"), Jager felt she was ready for the single to be shot and released as her next single. Though it was determined that "Diva" would have an earlier release than other videos shot earlier by Carey ("Intuition", "Broken-Hearted Girl"), scheduling conflicts did not allow the video to be released on time. The video still awaits a release date. Music Video Critical Reception Tracklisting * Youtube Video # 'Diva' VIDEO – ?:?? Charting Position Release History External Links *